


Time After Time

by totally4ryo



Series: Time After Time [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-20
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the years go by, Ianto and Jack are still together, starting to believe the two would continue to survive without end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
Many thanks to the talented and awesome [](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**cjharknessgirl**](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/)!!!

Title: Time After Time 1/3  
Author: [](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/profile)[**totally4ryo**](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 4306  
Rating: R (for sexy boys kissing and dark theme)  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Jack/OC, Gwen, Ten, OCs  
Spoilers: Up to "Exit Wounds", DW: "Stolen Earth"  & "Journey's End"  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I’m pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood and Doctor Who.  
Warnings: M/M. **CHARACTER DEATH**  
Summary: As the years go by, Ianto and Jack are still together, starting to believe the two would continue to survive without end.  
Notes: This one is a stand alone outside the usual arc the majority of my fics for [](http://horizonssing.livejournal.com/profile)[**horizonssing**](http://horizonssing.livejournal.com/) challenges are in. So here we go, my first foray into writing TW/DW adventure. I’m no stranger to writing sci-fi fanfic, but it’s a first time exploring the subject, while interweaving it with the DW/TW universe. I’m borrowing an idea I had a long time ago, but never got to use properly. Also, this is my first time writing the Doctor. The time set for this fic is 23 – 44 years after TW series 2. It turned out to be longer than I expected as I hashed out ideas and thoughts with [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/)**gracie_musica** , so part B is finished and will be posted later today. Turns out I need one more part, but I think it'll be done. Many thanks to her for encouraging, correcting me, and well… being a slave driver as I ended up writing this part almost to the dawn’s early light. I promise “Slipping Through” interlude is on the way, soon I hope.  
This is for [Day Nine](http://community.livejournal.com/horizonssing/3827.html).

 

  
_"I walk without flinching through the burning cathedral of the summer._  
My bank of wild grass is majestic and full of music.  
It is a fire that solitude presses against my lips." 

_\- Violette Leduc,_  


  
Mad in Pursuit

Jack found himself being awakened in the most pleasant of ways. He pried one eye open to find the expected dark head in the vicinity of his bare chest. He tried to act as if he was still asleep as Ianto kissed along his chest. Jack could not suppress the shiver that coursed through him, and he felt Ianto smile against his skin.

He could no longer pretend to be asleep as he let out a yelp when Ianto bit his nipple, tugging on it playfully.

“Ah, Ianto…” he moaned.

Ianto lifted his head, grinning at Jack. Sparkling eyes seemed to laugh. “I knew you were faking it,” Ianto accused. Before Jack could voice a comeback, the younger man took advantage of his open mouth, kissing him passionately.

Jack put his arms around the Welshman, returning the kiss with vigor, pulling the warm body on his. When they broke the kiss, Ianto rolled off and rested his head on Jack’s chest, holding him. “Good morning, Jack,” he greeted.

“Good morning, Ianto,” Jack replied happily.

Before they made it out of bed, they had a pillow fight, which turned into a wrestling match, which lead to them making love before they had to start getting ready to leave for the Hub.

That's how their days had started for the past 23 years. Two days before was the 23rd anniversary of Jack moving into Ianto's flat. The next week they were planning to celebrate the 20th anniversary of their Civil Partnership. Upon returning from a proper honeymoon after the wedding, Jack and Ianto had moved into the small cottage they still lived in, which was near the outer fringes of Cardiff.

They drove to the Hub, Jack driving, finalizing plans for their 20th anniversary. Life was on the most part good, and that was because they had each other. It had been years since Ianto was the youngest member of Torchwood. At 49, Ianto wore his age well. He looked younger than his age, but Jack noticed a few silver strands along the sideburns. If anyone asked Jack, Ianto included, the Captain would reply most sincerely that Ianto only got better looking with age.

Other than Jack, Ianto was also the longest surviving member of Torchwood. Average lifespan would be between 5 – 17 years, before someone left, having to be Retconned, or they gave their life for Torchwood. Ianto held the record at 25 years and still going strong. The couple knew grief, had lost people along the way. Ianto’s parents first, his older sister and her family, who died in a car crash 7 years ago. Jack lost his brother Gray 5 years ago, when a power loss in the Hub caused a failure in the cryogenics cells. Ianto offered the grave in his family plot to Jack, to bury Gray, so their families would rest in peace together. Ianto knew and preferred to be interred within the Torchwood tombs. Nine years ago, they lost Gwen. She had fallen bravely in the line of duty. Rhys had packed up their two children and left Wales, wanting as much distance as possible between his family and Torchwood. Martha was gone a year after Gwen. Jack had no contact with the Doctor since. They had lost new members along the way. The team was in it’s 6th complete line-up since Ianto joined all those years ago.

It almost felt as if both Jack and Ianto would continue to outlive them all. Through the pain of loss and grief of losing people they loved and cared for, they found comfort knowing they still had each other. They lived everyday for 23 years as if it was their last day, never wanting to have regrets should that day both refused to think about ever arrive.

+++ ++ +++

Jack didn't know how long he had been standing there, lost in memories, his head resting against the drawer that contained the remains of his lover, his partner, his husband. It was a daily ritual for the last 21 years.

"21 years," Jack whispered softly. "You've been in here longer than we were married, Cariad."

He heard the click of heels running in his direction.

Jack briefly pressed his lips again the drawer. "I still miss you, Ianto." Out of all the people Jack had loved and lost, he knew losing Ianto hit him the hardest. He had always known back when he first started to realize what he felt for the young Welshman went beyond lust and a convenient warm body. He sealed his fate when he first told Ianto that he loved him. It was too late to turn back by then.

He also knew that he would never trade the pain of loss, if it meant giving up the life he shared with Ianto. This was what he had left, along with so many memories of their time together. Memories that reminded him how to keep smiling, to laugh, to live. To carry on another day and do whatever he could to love and protect his new family.

He continued on because that's what Ianto would expect of him. What Tosh, Owen and Gwen would also expect. Out of all his 'families' at Torchwood, it was that one particular team, those four individuals who stood out above the rest.

Especially Ianto.

Jack sighed and turned to the young woman who stood several feet away from him. She had doe-shaped hazel brown eyes and brown hair.

Jack smiled at her. One member of his current team stood out as shining as his favorite team. Through Seleny, Jack was able to carry on that old team spirit, because that team still lived through the two of them.

Seleny Williams put her hands on her hips. "Uncle Jack," she started. "If you say you didn't hear us again...." She tapped her foot, gazing up at him with her mother's stubborn gaze.

Rhys Williams had no idea his oldest daughter had moved back to Cardiff, and practically forced Jack into hiring her, being as stubborn as her mother, and to his surprise, as relentless as her Uncle Ianto. Only she could not make a decent cup of coffee to save her life.

"If you lot need me to go running after Weevils," Jack started, shooting her a look.

"No." She moved close enough to take Jack's arm, lacing it through hers. "But there's a massive spike in Rift activity. It look like something came through, only we don't know what yet," she explained, leading the man Gwen Cooper-Williams' daughter considered an uncle to the main section of the Hub.

Jack groaned dramatically. "Again? I'm getting too old for this," he protested, hunching over and pretending to limp.

Seleny laughed, smacking his arm. "Go on with you. I'll be an old lady long before you finally get your first grey hair."

"Hmm..." Jack tried to pass it off as the joke she meant, but he was only reminded of one more death in the future to mourn.

"We don't have time for maudlin, Uncle Jack," Seleny remarked, rolling her eyes.

"You're right, Princess. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I may have been young, but I already knew how much you and Uncle Ianto loved each other." She rested her head against his shoulder. "I miss both my Mam and Uncle Ianto." She lifted her head. "But I also know what they both expect of us."

Jack shook his head. "Yes, ma'am," he grinned. He joined his team in looking into the latest spike in Rift activity.

++ ++ + ++ ++

The circumstances reminded Jack too much of the day IT had happened. The day everything changed. For Jack's world at least. Jack tried to ignore the sense of foreboding as the team went out to the field to further look into readings around the city that appeared related to the Rift activity.

_Instead of an invasion of spaceships, like in the past, as how Jack expected things to happen, it came through the Rift. It appeared harmless at first, going undetectable for a day or two. By the time they discovered it, it appeared as if it was too late. Aliens deciding their takeover of the planet Earth would come through the Rift. The first team was sent to secure the Rift, gain control of it from Torchwood. To achieve that objective, it meant to dispose of Team Torchwood, hoping to cripple Cardiff along the way. Jack and Ianto, who had been Second since Gwen's death, split up, each of them taking members of their team who in comparison to the two leaders, were far inexperienced. But they held their own. One assurance they had was the Hub would remain untouched by the attacks, as they fought armored aliens across the city, because if anything happened to the Hub, and the Rift, it could cause a serious dent in the aliens' plan._

_Which was why they kept one member of their team back at the Hub, ready to lock it down, and open the Rift so it can't be controlled. Orders from Jack was if Liam heard nothing from anyone on the team for a length of fifteen minutes, to start going through the final shutdown procedures. He sat in the Hub, listening to the battles as the others overcame the advance team, one alien at a time. Everything needed to be processed by all members of the team to activate the command had been done before they left, leaving the final command to Liam, if necessary. He was told to push the final buttons and get out, to run to the nearest UNIT base and inform them that Torchwood Three was no more._

_Ianto called in from his team that the last of the invaders were heading to the nuclear plant. Jack and those with him arrived in time to find Ianto with his team already there. He also saw three armored figures, the last of what they figured was the forward deployed team to secure the Hub and the Rift, armed with detonation guns, taking aim at the walls of the building to get into the main chamber and cause a meltdown. Ianto had already noticed the two with weapons strong enough to knock out half the building, while the last one stood behind with a strong beam blaster. Ianto and his team were already trying to stop with no luck. Ianto realized there was only one chance left. It pained him to hope Jack would catch on and take on the second alien. He had to do it. It was the only way to save their team. To save Cardiff and most probably, as in all alien invasion, the world. He called out over his comm to Jack, caught the Captain’s eyes from where he stood with his team, trying to stop the three aliens. Assured Jack understood what had to be done, he took a deep breath, and as he told Jack that he loved him, started to aim his own heavy detonation gun at one of the figures. Jack knew it was their only chance to stop them. He did not want to think beyond that one single moment, hoping in his heart they could kill the aliens before they had a chance to fire. That Ianto would get a shot in and down the alien before it pulled the trigger and fired its blast with Ianto in the way. The two men threw themselves before the two leading invaders, the two with the weapons that could cause destruction to the nuclear plant, firing at them. The two men hoped to down the two, giving the rest of the team to take care of the third and final alien that had come through the Rift a day and a half ago. Jack realized as he hit his target, the third metallic figure was firing at him. He was not aware of the second almost immediate blast that shot out toward Ianto._

_Jack came back from the darkness almost four days later, to find that Liam had found a way to reverse the Rift as something was detected coming through, sending it not back where it came from, but to destinations unknown. It was based on a program Tosh had started working on all those years ago, and every computer specialist they had since continued to build on it. The three field invaders were killed. For two days they monitored Rift activity until it died down, but for months after, a very close watch was kept on it, manning the Hub 24/7 with at least one person. Which was hard, being they were down two people. The casualties were Ianto and the youngest member of the team._

_Jack buried his grief, insisting on taking most of the night watches. He moved out of the cottage and back into the Hub. Only when he was alone, he gave into his pain of losing half his life, as it felt to him. If he didn't have four young people under the age of 27 who needed him for guidance, to help them overcome their losses, assure they reached their full potential, he'd have gladly climbed into the cell next to Ianto's in the vault to never come out. Whenever he felt as if he truly could not continue anymore, he heard Ianto's voice in his head telling him he could not give up. Torchwood was their life, and through Torchwood, Ianto would continue to live. He would also hear the last words from Ianto on that day, telling him that he would love Jack forever._

_It gave Jack the strength to carry on._

 

Later that evening, the team had set up camp, and were starting to pan out, looking for anything potentially dangerous.

Jack stood at the edge of their camp, looking out into the night. Seleny, and Olivia, Torchwood’s medic and Seleny’s lover, approached Jack before heading out into the woods. Seleny touched Jack’s arm, bringing his attention to her.

“It all seems to be centered within the established parameters, Uncle Jack,” she informed him. “Don’t worry. We’ll find whatever it was.”

“Hopefully before it finds us,” Olivia commented with a grimace.

Jack gave both women a reassuring smile. “I have complete confidence in this team. This is almost routine.” He pointed at finger at Olivia. “And you always say the same thing, Livvy.”

Seleny laughed, looking fondly at her lover. “She does, doesn’t she?”

“This is a gang up. I’m going out to find those buggers. Are you coming, Sel?”

Seleny winked at Jack with a grin, and followed her lover toward the woods.

Jack remained standing, watching, listening. He listened beyond only what he heard coming over the Bluetooth from members of his team. There was something in the air. He couldn’t quite pin down what, but he knew he should know it. He was also trying his best to ignore just how close the situation was to that day 21 years ago. He shook his head as he heard comments from Seleny in reply to something the Archivist was rambling on about. “Hey Trenton, if you want to shag the aliens, all you need is to ask them,” she spoke into the Bluetooth.

Laughter came from the team through their comms.

“That’s one way of chasing ‘em back. Send word to the aliens that Trenton wants to shag ‘em. We’ll see them running back into the Rift screaming,” Allan, his current second, added to more laughter.

Jack found himself grinning. “All right, kids. Time and a place,” he reminded them, but glad for the teasing among the team.

“Let’s just hope our dear Captain doesn’t pop in out of nowhere on us tonight,” Trenton remarked a few minutes later.

“If I have to, I will,” Jack replied, still standing in the same spot, waiting for something, but not sure what.

“Thank you so much for that wonderful gift you gave to Jack, Seleny,” Allan commented.

“Hey, last time it saved your life, didn’t it?” Jack asked. What had finally convinced Jack to hire Seleny was when she handed over his 'missing' (which she had somehow quite effectively managed to procure) vortex manipulator -- with the ability for short range teleport, and promises that within time, she would get the rest of it working. He found himself with a certified quantum scientist on his team that day. Seleny had gone to university to study theoretical and quantum physics. By the time she showed up at Torchwood, she had her PhD. With her on the team, they started to unravel mysteries behind alien artifacts and tech at a pace beyond Jack's expectations.

“Right. Sorry, Captain,” Trenton remarked, not sounding very contrite. “We’re panning out further.”

“Continue to keep comms open,” Jack reminded everyone. Something in the distance caught his attention. He mentally went over where everyone from the team should be, and realized there was no one in that direction. “Kids, I’m going to take a walk going northeast, toward the parameter.”

“Be careful,” Seleny’s voice warned him.

“Don’t worry,” Jack replied, as he started to walk out toward the woods, his flashlight, which was another gift from Seleny, on. “I’ll come back.”

“Thanks for the warning, Captain,” Allan quipped.

“The rest of you be careful,” Jack remarked, amid the laughter, shaking his head. The Torchwood team that consisted of him, Ianto, Gwen, Tosh and Owen will always be his favorite. The one he felt closest too, with strong familial ties. This current line-up was quickly becoming his second favorite. They reminded him of how it used to be, and always bringing back the good memories. He dreaded the days when he would have to say goodbye to these people.

The patch of woods was not deep and he found himself coming out to a clearing. He froze in his tracks as his flashlight lit up an object further out in the field. Immediately he knew what it was. A blue police box, just sitting in the middle of nowhere.

Considering he had not had contact with the Doctor since Martha's funeral, he had a bad feeling about it. Having the Doctor show up now, out of nowhere told him trouble was in the forecast. Had it been just a routine fuel stop, he would have noticed it on the Plass, next to the water tower.

As he finally forced himself to take a step forward, the door to the TARDIS opened. A man stepped out from the light spilling out from the inside. Jack felt a familiar pang of love for the TARDIS. However, for the man who controlled the TARDIS, he no longer knew what to think of. A long time ago he had stopped waiting for the right Doctor to come along and fix him. He could not be fixed. He accepted that, had for many years, despite the heaviness in his heart for losing so many who were close to him in recent years, for outliving his life partner, half of his soul. If he survived Ianto’s death, there was nothing to stop him now. There would be more pain and suffering in losing people he cared for, but never again will he experience the level of loss he had when Ianto died. It felt as if half his soul had been ripped from him. It still did. Yet as much as the pain of losing people he lost felt like a curse, he knew his immortality was a gift. He could use it to continue to keep Cardiff save, help those who needed the assistance of Torchwood. Jack had also made his choice a long time ago, to remain on Earth, in Cardiff, heading Torchwood Three and guarding over the Rift. He had no regrets, particularly since when he returned after making that choice, there was Ianto waiting for him. Had he decided to go with the Doctor, he would never have built the life he did with Ianto for all those years. Over twenty years after Ianto was gone, Jack still did not feel like leaving. His place was still there in Cardiff. It was not time to leave yet. He sometimes wondered if he ever would.

So Jack had no need for the Doctor, unless Jack was needed to once again save the world on a grander proportion than Torchwood’s monthly run.

He approached the Doctor, noting the pinstripe suit and the hair, realizing the Doctor was still in his 10th regeneration. Both men continued to walk until they stopped a meter apart.

“Jack,” the Doctor greeted.

“Doctor,” Jack replied, studying him. He held his hands up to indicate he held only a flashlight, his gun still in the holster at his waist. He noticed the Doctor’s eyes on it. Keeping a straight face, he held it out a little to give the Doctor a better look. “I have a sonic flashlight,” he deadpanned.

With a smirk, the Doctor looked at it. “Hey, you do!” he commented. He snatched it from Jack’s hand, peering closely at it. “Not bad for human construct.”

“Hey, my niece made that!” Jack complained. “So ease up.”

“You don’t have a niece,” the Doctor pointed out.

Jack folded his arms, peering at the Doctor. “I do, too. And I also have a sonic flashlight.” He grinned at the Time Lord. “And you don’t have one!” He barked out a laugh, grinning at the Doctor as he grabbed it back.

They shared a look, then both started to laugh as they hugged. “Good to see you again,” Jack said, thumping the Time Lord on his back. He pulled away. “But why are you here?”

“To help you, of course.”

“Help?” Jack looked around into the night again. “Are you saying this is something big?” Once again Jack’s mind went back to the forward deployed invasion force who killed two of his team, and changed Jack’s life.

The Doctor studied Jack. “I’m not saying. It’s him,” he replied, hitching a thumb in the direction of the TARDIS. “He insisted that I take him here. And we were just on our way to Barcelona,” he groaned with regret. He turned his head toward the open door.

Jack looked past the Doctor as a figure stepped into the light. “I see you gave up blondes,” Jack commented with a smirk.

The Doctor glared at Jack. “This is Stef. He’s been with me for a while now.”

Jack could see Stef was wearing a dark blue jumpsuit, with something akin to an old style flight jacket.

Stef stepped out of the TARDIS, giving the Doctor a mild glare. “The name’s Stefaine. Stefaine Aldasseran.” He looked over to Jack.

Jack stared at the dark haired man, who spoke with those beautiful rolling Welsh vowels. His mouth dropped. Stef’s eyes were a silvery gray, but the shape was achingly familiar. And those lips. Jack’s breath caught. So close. So damn close to his Ianto.

Close enough that Jack shot past the Doctor, and ran up to the Companion. He discovered he was met halfway, and the two greeted each other with a hug. Jack pulled back his head.

“Captain Jack Harkness, I presume,” Stefaine stated.

“Yes,” Jack replied. “That’s me. And you’re… Stefaine. Stefaine Aldasseran.” Jack tried to remind himself of that. This was not his Ianto. The man he still held in a loose hug was another being. Ianto was dead, locked in the Vaults. Still their first hellos echoed of a time around 46 years ago. He found he could not stop himself from moving his head closer. He was shocked at himself, but still could not stop. He was even more shocked when he felt the mouth close to his respond to the kiss.

The Doctor sighed impatiently. “Jack, please. Stef, not with him. Really.”

The two men pulled apart, grinning at the other. “It’s…” Jack had to catch his breath, and start again. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Stefaine.”

“The feeling is mutual, Jack.” Stefaine smiled at him.

Jack found himself being lost in the smile. In those silvery eyes, not the same color, and yet so like eyes he could still see whenever he closed his eyes.

“Enough, enough!” the Doctor insisted, making his way between both men. He turned to glare at Stefaine. “I didn’t bring you here just so you could shag him.”

Stef grinned at the Doctor. “Now how would you know if that was to save him or not?”

The Doctor threw his hands up in the air. He turned to look at Jack. “How’s your team doing, Jack?” he asked. “Are they out there somewhere?

“My…” Jack seemed to snap out from a daze, and pulled away from Stefaine. He listened to the usual banter and barbs among his team through the Bluetooth as they continued to comb the area. He started to frown.

“Problem?” Stefaine asked.

“If there was something to be found, I was hoping someone would have stumbled across it by now.” Jack’s frown increased.

“I would offer you the services of the TARDIS to help, but,” the Doctor said with a smirk, “you have a sonic flashlight.”

Jack glared at the Time Lord. ‘Ha ha ha, very funny.”

Stef gazed at their surroundings, and then started to walk around the area. “Oh, something is out there, indeed,” he commented, still in a beautiful Welsh lithe.

“Why don’t we see them?” Jack asked.

“Because they don’t want to be seen yet,” the Companion remarked.

Jack gritted his teeth. “If I have to deal with any more cloaked aliens this century.” He choked back the sob that threatened to come out, his eyes going to Stefaine. “Wait! What do you mean save me?” Jack continued to follow the other man, leaving the Doctor behind.

“Hello. Still here,” the Doctor commented dryly, remained where he stood.

Jack looked back at the Time Lord. “Wait a minute!” He stalked back to the Doctor. “You took him here… to save… me?” He stared in amazement. “How permanent?”

The Doctor sighed.

“Enough that you wouldn’t come back this time,” Stef commented.

“How do you know?” Jack called out, looking back to Stef.

“I just do. I know everything.” Stef had his hands in the pockets of his jumpsuit, looking smug.

“So he keeps saying,” the Doctor sighed.

Jack did a double take at Stef. “So you do, huh?” He grinned at the dark haired man he just met not very long ago, and yet was so familiar to him. When the other nodded, Jack turned his attention back to the Doctor. “I would think this would be a good thing to you. You know, me dying. As in no longer a fixed point. Finally right.” Jack’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

A hand landed on Jack’s shoulder, making him jump slightly. He did not notice Stef come over to them. “Right would be keeping you alive. You’re still needed in this world, Jack.” He turned Jack around and gazed into gray blue eyes. “Do you want to die?” he asked.

Jack shook his head. “No. Not anymore. For now.”

Stef nodded. “We need to gather your team. They are just wasting their time out there, because they’ll never see what you’re looking for.”

“And you can?” Jack asked, uncertain.

“No. Not see. But I can feel.”

Suddenly common sense kicked in, and Jack started to speak into his Bluetooth. “Everyone return to camp right now. I’ll meet you there,” he snapped.

“What’s up, Jack?” Allan asked.

“I’ll explain when I get there. Move!” He looked at Stefaine and the Doctor. “Would you care to accompany me?”

Stef nodded. “Of course. As long as I’m with you, you’re okay for now.”

“Right,” Jack chuckled nervously. “What about my team?”

“They’re safe. It’s you they want.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Oi! Not again with the ‘I-made-enemies’ thing.”

“But you did,” Stefaine insisted.

Jack looked over to the Doctor.

“I know Stef well enough to pay attention to what he says,” the Doctor said. “Most times.”

“Let’s go then.” Jack started to walk toward the campsite, with Stefaine next to him. He noticed that the other man grasped his hand and held it as they started to walk. He did not know what to think of the fact that he allowed it, and even drew comfort from it.

“Oh, let’s leave the TARDIS open, shall we?” the Doctor called out as he rushed back to the blue police box.

Jack and Stef shared a look and sighed as they stopped to wait for the Doctor to lock up the TARDIS and join them.

[Part Two](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/41939.html)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the years go by, Ianto and Jack are still together, starting to believe the two would continue to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a stand alone outside the usual arc the majority of my fics for [](http://horizonssing.livejournal.com/profile)[**horizonssing**](http://horizonssing.livejournal.com/) challenges are in. So here we go, my first foray into writing TW/DW adventure. I’m no stranger to writing sci-fi fanfic, but it’s a first time exploring the subject, while interweaving it with the DW/TW universe. I’m borrowing an idea I had a long time ago, but never got to use properly. Also, this is my first time writing the Doctor. The time set for this fic is 23 – 44 years after TW series 2. It turned out to be longer than I expected as I hashed out ideas and thoughts with [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/)**gracie_musica**. Last part by tomorrow, I hope.

  
**Time After Time**  
  
Many thanks to the talented and awesome !!!

Title: Time After Time – 2/3  
Author:  
Word Count: 4420  
Rating: R (for sexy boys kissing and dark theme)  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Jack/OC, Gwen, OCs  
Spoilers: Up to "Exit Wounds", DW: "Stolen Earth" & "Journey's End"  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I’m pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood and Doctor Who.  
Warnings: M/M. I do like Gwen, so no Gwen-bashing here. **CHARACTER DEATH**  
Summary: As the years go by, Ianto and Jack are still together, starting to believe the two would continue to survive.  
Notes: This one is a stand alone outside the usual arc the majority of my fics for challenges are in. So here we go, my first foray into writing TW/DW adventure. I’m no stranger to writing sci-fi fanfic, but it’s a first time exploring the subject, while interweaving it with the DW/TW universe. I’m borrowing an idea I had a long time ago, but never got to use properly. Also, this is my first time writing the Doctor. The time set for this fic is 23 – 44 years after TW series 2. It turned out to be longer than I expected as I hashed out ideas and thoughts with . Last part by tomorrow, I hope.  
This is for Day Nine.

 

**CHAPTER TWO**

 

Jack returned to the camp with Stefaine and the Doctor. Allan was just approaching the camp as the others started to settle down. Seleny was standing by the fire, watching the group. Her eyes went wide as she noticed Jack and Stef’s held hands. Olivia went over to her, elbowing her in her ribs.

“What the hell?” Olivia asked low.

Seleny shook her head. As the three stopped on the other side of the fire, and Jack smiled over to Seleny, the scientist took a better look at the man at Jack’s side. Her mouth hung open. “Oh my goddess,” she murmured.

“What?” Olivia whispered.

Jack cleared his throat, finally freeing his hand and giving Stef a small smile.

“Who are these blokes?” Allan asked, opening a plastic bag with trail mix.

Jack looked back to the Doctor. “I want you to meet the Doctor,” he introduced the Time Lord first.

“Doctor Who?” Trenton asked.

“Just the Doctor,” the Doctor remarked, amused.

Seleny’s eyes went wide again, and she nudged her lover. “You’re THE Doctor?” she asked, her eyes going from the Time Lord to Jack.

Jack grinned. “Yep. He’s that Doctor. And you’re not making him a sonic flashlight.”

Seleny laughed as the Doctor gave Jack a mild glare.

Allan came over to the Captain’s side of the fire. “Blimey, The Doctor?” To Jack, he asked, “How much trouble are we in for this time?”

“Invasion of the world, no doubt, and beyond our means to handle it alone,” Trenton sighed wearily. “Really, why do aliens always have to invade? Why can’t for once they come through the Rift for a massive holiday exodus or something?”

The Doctor grinned. “I like that one,” he said of Trenton.

“No. He’s Torchwood,” Jack warned. “This is our Admin and Archivist, Trenton Sayer. And that’s Allan Sanders, my second. That lovely blonde over there is Olivia Burns, Torchwood medic. And this beautiful young lady is my niece, Seleny Williams,” he introduced his team. Indicating Stefaine, he said to his team, “And this is the Doctor’s traveling companion, Stefaine Aldasseran.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet everyone,” Stefaine said, with a slight tilt of his head.

Trenton looked at the dark haired man with silvery blue eyes. “You seem familiar,” he commented, swearing he had seen someone who resembled Stefaine somewhere. Most likely from the archives, he thought.

Allan studied the man. “You look Welsh, yet your eyes tell me you’re not human,” he commented.

Jack turned to look at the man at his side in question.

“Well, yes. Long story there, but to cut to the chase, I was born in Rumney, but my da was not human.”

“So you’re half human?” Jack asked.

“That is correct. I was raised in Wales, and elsewhere.”

“Define elsewhere,” Trenton asked, his interest piqued at finally meeting an alien who actually took the time to talk to them. He didn’t care if Stef was half-human, he’d take any alien he could who wanted to talk. All the aliens the young Archivist had encountered were too busy killing, possessing or invading to stop and have a chat over tea with the young man. He found the half-human aspect made him more interesting.

Jack waved his hand in Trenton’s direction. “Stop staring at our guest like he’s a specimen to be recorded in the archives,” he warned. “You’ll have to forgive my team sometimes,” he apologized to Stefaine and the Doctor. “They seem to be very focused on what they do.” Suddenly the teasing from before came back to Jack and he studied Trenton. “And no,” he said to the Archivist. “You will not shag this alien.”

The team broke out in laughter, Stef blushed slightly, and the Doctor stared at Jack intrigued.

“Ah, you finally know what I go through when you’re around,” the Doctor commented dryly.

Jack spared him a slight glare. He noticed Seleny was still openly staring at Stefaine. “Sel, should I remind you that your better half is standing right next to you?”

Seleny seemed to shake herself. “No. It’s not like that, Uncle Jack,” she replied. “Not for me at least.” She grinned at Jack. “But maybe for other people on this team. But not for Trenton either.”

The Doctor took a step toward Seleny. “This is your niece, Jack? Why she looks just like that lovely girl you had on your team a while back. And she could be one of Gwenyth’s descendants.” The Doctor had returned a couple more times after returning the Earth to its rightful place.

“That she is,” Jack agreed. “Seleny is Gwen Cooper’s daughter. Beautiful, intelligent and sometimes too insightful for my comfort,” he chuckled.

The Doctor nodded, as if he understood why Jack had a niece. Gwen Cooper had become like a younger sister to Jack, one he loved dearly. Of course, he would love her daughter as if the girl was his own niece. “You made the sonic flashlight,” he said to her.

“Do we have time for this?” Jack asked, remembering why they were all there.

“Yes,” Stef replied. “I told you, it’s you they are after, and I’m protecting you right now.”

“How?” Jack asked.

“Psychic force field.”

Jack gave Stefaine a double look, and decided that was an explanation he could wait for. There were so many questions, an order on getting answers had to be determined. He caught the slight nod of the Doctor’s head, and accepted the answer for what it was.

“What’s going on, Captain?” Trenton asked, looking concerned. 

The team all traded worried glances. Seleny came over Jack, taking his arm to wrap around hers. She looked up at Jack with knowing eyes. “It’s time,” she whispered. “What Mam said would be coming.” Her eyes shifted to Stefaine, and she started to smile. “Welcome to Torchwood, Stefaine.”

Jack’s mouth dropped for a moment. The Doctor looked flabbergasted. “Now just wait a moment. What’s with the ‘Welcome to Torchwood’?” He pierced Jack with his gaze. “Oh no you don’t. Not this one too. He’s mine.”

Stefaine smirked. “Actually Doctor, while it has been a pleasure traveling with you, perhaps to a few worlds I would not have made on my own, the young lady is right. It is time. I knew when I had to come save Jack that I would not be leaving here.”

“What?!? Explain yourself,” the Doctor rattled.

Jack took a deep breath. “There’s plenty of explaining that needs to be done. Everyone sit!” he commanded to all, Doctor included. As he followed his own directions and ended up sitting between Stefaine and Seleny, he glanced around at the various looks on his team’s faces. “Okay, from the beginning. Suddenly out of nowhere I’m hearing I could die tonight.”

“There’s nothing new,” Allan commented dryly. “Once a week, at least.”

Stefaine pinned Jack’s second with a withering glare. “Not like this. The Sacofchi come from the Sidahiegn plane.”

“The what?” Trenton asked. “Is that where you’re from?”

Stefaine shook his head. “I already told you, I’m from Rumney.” He grinned at the archivist. “And I was raised for a while on Zaithfa, which is where my da is from.”

“Zaithfa,” Jack repeated. “They’re shapeshifters.” He frowned.

“But peaceful people,” Stef remarked. “Da’s people would use their abilities to blend in, and help others who could not help themselves.”

“For the most part,” the Doctor interjected. “There were those on the world who had other designs.”

“Which started the revolution, yes,” Stefaine agreed. “Unfortunately, we were living there at the time. Da had promised Mam that she would see the universe with him. Mam was happy enough to leave Earth when I was 8 to settle on Da’s world. They were both killed during the revolution. Da while in battle, and Mam while she was trying to get us to Spaceport. I ended up in a holding area, in shock, orphaned. I was 13.”

“What happened?” Jack asked.

“I was put on a list, waiting for a family to take me in. I ended up on Delaryos, with a kind family who did fostering.”

“Delaryos are psychics,” Jack added. “Which is how you’re protecting me with a psychic force field?”

“Yes. They are also empaths. I was chosen to go with that family because I had a high psi level, and was trained while I lived there. When I got in trouble, I did not hear my foster mother’s voice, instead I felt her displeasure. I knew I was in for it when I would get home.”

Jack chuckled. “I bet they kept you on their toes. So how did you end up with the likes of this fella?” he asked, indicating the Doctor.

“I was 19. It was a contractual adoption. At that age, I was on my own. They already had 2 others they had taken in during my time with them. They loved me, but at 19 I was on my own. I decided I wanted to travel the universe, before it was my time to return home. Here.” Bluish-silver eyes met Jack’s. “With you.”

Jack shook his head, and reminded himself that Stefaine was half-shapeshifter, so it was not unusual his eye color would change. Yet, every time he gazed into those changing eyes, he was reminded more and more of Ianto.

“I was on Ganu when I first encountered the Doctor. He got himself in a spot of trouble, and I helped him out.”

“Not in any method I would use,” the Doctor commented in a disapproving tone.

“Which is why you would have not gotten out of it, if not for me. Yes? And after, you did offer me passage to join you in the TARDIS.”

The Doctor shook his head, while Jack chuckled. “I see things have not changed all these years,” Jack remarked fondly.

“So tell us more about these Sacofchi, that want to kill Jack?” Olivia asked.

“Right. Them,” Stef commented. He cleared his throat. “They live on the Sidahiegn plane.”

“May I ask where that is?” Allan asked.

“The Sidahiegn plane is right here. On Earth,” Seleny answered. When she realized she had the whole team, Jack included, staring at her, she grinned. “It’s a secret world of special beings. And Mam told me all about them.”

Jack studied Seleny. “Gwen never gave the impression that she believed in folklore, particularly one that is the real version of some Celtic lore.”

“You know of them, too, Jack?” Olivia asked.

Jack nodded. “I know of them. But we never were able to get enough to fully study them.” He looked at Trenton. “Which is why there’s nothing about it in the archives.”

“Because we wish to remain secret, even from Torchwood,” Jack heard a very familiar voice from the past. Welsh vowels in feminine tones. He glanced up sharply at where he heard the voice. “Gwen?” he asked in shock.

Olivia, Allan and Trenton all looked at Jack with concerned expressions, while Jack, Seleny, Stefaine and the Doctor all seemed to be fixed on a point before them.

The Welsh woman smiled. “Yes, it’s me, Jack. Seleny knows about us because I told her. After I became one, of course.” She grinned at the Captain. “I wanted Seleny to be with you, Jack, to care for you while I could not. I could only do so much here, but I try.” She smiled at her daughter. “And my Seleny is a special young lady.”

Jack looked happy to see his favorite second, the woman he considered his sister. “Gwen,” he breathed again. Suddenly his grin was gone. “I take it you were on ‘vacation’ or something when Ianto was killed?”

Gwen shook her head sadly. “Ianto was human. Not immortal. He had to fall eventually. His death was most noble, as it should be. His life was given to save Cardiff, and in turn the world from invasion and slavery,” she explained events that she was not around for.

Jack stood up. “Did you, or your people manipulate his death? And why then? Why couldn’t he have more time before taking him away from me?” Jack’s voice cracked, while it raised in anger. “God Gwen, do you know what his death did to me?”

Gwen smiled sadly at Jack. “We can only control so much, meanwhile the human spirit thrives on free will. It was Ianto’s spirit that chose that time for his death.” Gwen looked past Jack to Stefaine. “Meanwhile, had Ianto not died when he did, you could be dead right now, Jack. Dead, not coming back, and sealing the fate of the Earth to fall in the future.”

Jack shook his head in disbelief. He snorted. “I know I have an ego the size of a house sometimes, but even I know the fate of one world does not hang on just one person. Especially not me.”

Gwen grinned. “Not one person, Jack. Two.”

The rest of Jack’s team stared in confusion, not seeing or hearing what Jack, Seleny, Stefaine and the Doctor apparently was seeing and hearing. It was unsettling to them to watch their Captain argue to thin air.

Jack gave Gwen a double take. “Wha?!?”

Gwen looked over at the others and held her hand out to Jack. “Here, take my hand and give me some help. That first step is a doozy.”

Jack stared at her offered hand. Hesitantly, he reached for it. He was shocked when he found he had a very real flesh and bone hand in his.

“Pull me toward you, Jack.”

Jack looked at her, then taking a deep breath, pulled her to him.

The others’ eyes almost went out of their sockets as they saw first a hand, followed by an arm, and then a woman who no doubt was Seleny’s mother.

“That’s better.” Gwen smiled up at him, and patted his shoulders. “Thank you. You okay there, Jack?” she asked.

Jack continued to stare at Gwen, stunned for another moment before he let out a whoop as he threw his arms around her and hugged her. “Oh Gwen. I missed you so much,” he said, kissing her cheek.

“I can’t stay long, Jack. But it’s good to be back even if for a short while.” She looked at the other members of the team. “Can everyone see and hear me now?”

Heads nodded. There was weird and then… there was life with Torchwood and Captain Jack Harkness.

“I know all of them, Jack,” she said. “I’m glad to see you can still pick your teams wisely. They’re all a grand bunch.”

Jack smiled. “This lot reminds me much of how we used to be.”

“Indeed yes,” Gwen laughed.

With an arm around her small waist, Jack turned them to his team. “Since she knows who you all are, this is Gwen Cooper, my Second from back at the beginning of this century.”

Murmured greetings followed and Gwen brightly said hello to them. She pulled away from Jack and went over to Olivia. She cupped the woman’s head with her hands. “Olivia darling. You make my daughter happy. All I ask is that you continue to do so. I promise that there is a place for you both once your time here is done.” She removed her hands and held out a warning finger. “But don’t ask when that is. I don’t know. Like I explained to your handsome Captain over there, the final choice already has been decided by you. Seleny will explain more later.”

“What is this place?” Trenton asked. “Is it okay to know now?”

Gwen nodded. “Yes, it is vital for this team to know, but I ask that any recordings of this do not go back to the Archives, but rather in Jack’s vault. As much as it pains me to say so, you all won’t be here forever to guard our secret, but Jack will.” She smiled up at him.

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

Gwen went to stand before the Doctor. “It’s a pleasure to see you again, Doctor.”

“And you, Gwen.”

“I told you once before, but I did not know the all of it then,” Gwen started, remembering a talk she had back during one of the Doctor’s visits. “Jack is meant to exist as a fixed point. That makes it everything right. He will be here, guarding secrets, keeping worlds safe long after even you are gone. The TARDIS, she knew what she was doing when she helped Rose. By no means Jack was born by some grand design, he was not singled out until that one moment in time. The TARDIS knew Jack could be all the Elder were waiting for. It was at that moment Jack was chosen.” Gwen looked back to Jack. “And all those years of waiting for the Doctor to return, and everything you did with your life since, all your own choice, your decision, all making the Elder pleased that they picked the right one. All your trials, your joys, your sorrows, make you the man you are now. And you will evolve further with your future choices and experiences.” She frowned. “However, you almost did not make it past tonight. Just remember, nothing is set in stone. I say you will live forever, but there are always outside forces trying to change that. We will do what we can to assure it does not happen.” 

She took Jack’s hand and pulled him to once again be seated between Seleny and Stefaine. She sat before her daughter, in a spot where all could see her. “Now the Sidahiegn,” she started with their campfire behind her, “is what the lore of the Sidhe is based on. They have been here as long as the Earth has existed. Through time there have been folks with enough perception to see beyond what reality for this world dictates what must exist. Since two objects cannot physically exist in the same exact place, then the Sidahiegn plane exists, say a small step off from this plane. We are not in another dimension or parallel universe. We exist here, on this Earth. Half the population are native to the plane, while others are, inducted, so to say. What most of us who are brought here do is what creates the Guardian Angel legends. I’ve been tasked to look after my family first. That includes not only Rhys and Dafydd, but you, Jack. You, Ianto and Torchwood in its many inceptions. And I will continue to. Among the natives are the Sacofchi. By nature, they do good. Our people use them to help in certain type of possessions. They are little ghostly buggers that act as parasites. They slip into the body, and start eating up whatever is ailing the body.” She smiled. “Yes, in Sidahiegn, the Earth is already in contact with other worlds. The Sacofchi are usually transported to where they are needed, then returned when they are finished.”

Jack started to frown. “I’m getting a bad feeling about this.”

“You’re right. Like any world, not everyone is on the same agenda. We have those who are intent on harming, or corrupted by greed, rather than help. Someone in your past, before you met the Doctor, managed to contract development of a mutated Sacofchi. This swarm could enter the host body, you in this case, and instead of doing good, they will start eating away your insides, stopping the regeneration process that enables your healing. Within a short time, you could die, rotted away from the insides and unable to regenerate and come back.”

“In other words, absolutely dead,” the Doctor whispered.

Gwen nodded. “Indeed. But we couldn’t allow that to happen to Jack. At first we tried to prevent the contract, and the raising of such Sacofchi. They are very dangerous. Right now, all but the ones let loose out in the woods there, have been confiscated and neutralized. The Sidahiegn are not ones to rely on just one way. As I said, we can mold, manipulate, but we do not control destiny.” She smiled. “Besides, there had to be another in the overall plan surrounding you, Jack. So, like you, Stefaine’s life helped make him into the man who is here with you tonight.”

Jack scowled deeply. “I did not ask for an inter-dimension universal mail-order husband, thank you very much. There is only one person who can fill that place in my soul. And he’s dead, Gwen. You allowed him to die. And I don’t care about that crap about it being his choice, and how it was a noble death. Bullshit!” Jack sobbed, all the pain he felt as he remembered that one time coming back to the living, all the pain, the burning sensation, the twisting and for a long while it was so hard to take that first deep gulp of air. He knew he died two more times as the team helped try to revive him before he finally came to. How for days after he felt a burning pain within and a hollowness he did not think was possible. His blue-gray eyes met Gwen’s brown ones. “When he died, he took half of my soul.”

She nodded. “As it should be. I’m sorry, Jack. I don’t mean to wish you pain, but that’s what happens when one loses a soulmate. Of course not everyone comes back to life as you do. So what you felt…. Well, I guess we all would feel the same intensity if we could die and come back after losing someone who was literally the other half of our souls. There’s also that you both died together, at the same time. Only you came back. But let me ask you, do you trust me, Jack?”

“Aw Gwen, don’t do this to me!”

“Do you trust me, Jack,” Gwen insisted.

Jack nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “I do.”

“Good. Then trust me when I say you’ll feel the other side of it, what no one else could experience. The time when you have that part returned.”

Jack opened his mouth, then closed it. He did tell Gwen he trusted her. And he did. Even if she was speaking nonsense half the time, and damn near Doctor Speak the other. He sighed. “Yeah. Right.” He looked around at the others. “Now what?”

“Your team will capture the Sacofchi, and neutralize them,” Gwen asked.

The Doctor stood up. “Since Stef is protecting you, then you two chaps stay here, while I assist your team.” He removed his sonic screwdriver from his pocket.

Gwen smirked and shook her head. “Jack, the Doctor is right about you staying here with Stefaine. But give Seleny your sonic flashlight. The Sacofchi can be detected and neutralized with it.”

“But I have a sonic screwdriver,” the Doctor protested, holding it up for all to see.

Jack nodded. “You do.” He held up his flashlight. “But I have a sonic flashlight.” He grinned and handed it over to Seleny. “You take the team and go parasite zapping,” he told her.

Seleny smiled at Jack as she accepted the flashlight. “Sure thing, Uncle Jack.” Before she turned to the team, she went to her Mother and hugged her. “It’s good to see you again, Mam.”

Gwen kissed her daughter’s forehead, smiling fondly at her as only a proud mother could. “I’ll see you soon, Seleny.”

“Sure Mam.” Seleny kissed her mother’s cheek, then left, leading the rest of Team Torchwood into the woods.

“That’s some girl,” Jack remarked, pride in his voice as he watched the team disappear into the thick brush. “No offense, but how in the hell did you and Rhys end up with a quantum physicist for a daughter?”

Gwen laughed. “I think that had to do with things I told her after, Jack.” She winked.

“Oh.”

“She’s special, Jack. And not because she’s my daughter.”

“I know. But being your daughter adds to it.”

Gwen smiled. “She has her place in the world, just as you do, and Ianto.” Gwen’s smile turned to fond reflection. “All of Torchwood is special. Well, that is all once you managed to turn things around.”

Jack gazed at Gwen. “Are you saying all those we lost are there with you?”

Gwen nodded. “Not everyone is able to cross the line to here. I think it has to do with my family lineage which allows me to. However coming here is exhausting when I return, and the longer I stay, the more recovery time I require. So I can’t be visiting everyday. Just know that I’m close, Jack.”

Jack hugged her again. “What about Tosh then? Owen?”

Gwen smiled and nodded. “Here and together.”

Jack laughed. “Well, some good came from that time then?”

“Definitely, from what I hear.”

Jack sobered and pulled away from Gwen. “What about Ianto?”

Gwen shook her head. “His place is not meant to be here. Not ever.”

“What? Why?” Jack sounded anguished.

“If you think back to earlier tonight, say after noticing the Doctor, you know the answer to that.” Her eyes went past Jack to settle on Stefaine.

Jack spun and stared at the strange man that once he allowed himself to admit it, he felt a strange attraction to, as if he had known him forever.

Stefaine’s eyes went to Jack’s coat and he smirked. “Love the coat,” he commented.

Jack’s jaw dropped.


	3. Time After Time – 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the years go by, Ianto and Jack are still together, starting to believe the two would continue to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a stand alone outside the usual arc the majority of my fics for [](http://horizonssing.livejournal.com/profile)[**horizonssing**](http://horizonssing.livejournal.com/) challenges are in. So here we go, my first foray into writing TW/DW adventure. I’m no stranger to writing sci-fi fanfic, but it’s a first time exploring the subject, while interweaving it with the DW/TW universe. I’m borrowing an idea I had a long time ago, but never got to use properly. Also, this is my first time writing the Doctor. The time set for this fic is 23 – 44 years after TW series 2. It turned out to be longer than I expected as I hashed out ideas and thoughts with [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/)**gracie_musica**. Last part! This is it. Done, fini! Onto other bunnies... I hope you enjoyed.

  
**Time After Time**  
  
Many thanks to the talented and awesome [](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**cjharknessgirl**](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/)!!!  


Title: Time After Time – 3/3  
Author: [](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/profile)[**totally4ryo**](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 6991  
Rating: NC18 - for SMUT, SMEX, two sexy men getting it on!  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Jack/OC, Gwen, the Doctor, Tosh and Owen (cameo), OCs  
Spoilers: Up to "Exit Wounds", DW: "Stolen Earth" & "Journey's End"  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Jack and Ianto (heavy sigh), I’m pretty sure they own each other. I do know the BBC and RTD owns all things Torchwood and Doctor Who.  
Warnings: M/M. Hot sex (I hope it is), MPREG. I do like Gwen, so no Gwen-bashing here. **CHARACTER DEATHS**  
Summary: As the years go by, Ianto and Jack are still together, starting to believe the two would continue to survive.  
Notes: This one is a stand alone outside the usual arc the majority of my fics for [](http://horizonssing.livejournal.com/profile)[**horizonssing**](http://horizonssing.livejournal.com/) challenges are in. So here we go, my first foray into writing TW/DW adventure. I’m no stranger to writing sci-fi fanfic, but it’s a first time exploring the subject, while interweaving it with the DW/TW universe. I’m borrowing an idea I had a long time ago, but never got to use properly. Also, this is my first time writing the Doctor. The time set for this fic is 23 – 44 years after TW series 2. It turned out to be longer than I expected as I hashed out ideas and thoughts with [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/). Last part! This is it. Done, fini! Onto other bunnies... I hope you enjoyed.  
This is for [Day Nine](http://community.livejournal.com/horizonssing/3827.html).

[Part One](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/41590.html) [Part Two](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/41939.html)

 

Gwen smiled as she watched Jack’s reaction. “I should be going now,” she said.

Jack turned back to her. “No. Not yet,” he cried out in anguish.

Gwen came over to him and placed a hand on his face. “We’re not saying goodbye, Jack. Just until next time.” She smiled up at him.

Jack hugged her. “When will that be?” he asked.

Gwen shrugged. “I can’t promise weekly Sunday dinners,” she joked. “But we’ll see each other again. Until then, just know I am close. I’ll tell Tosh and Owen you send your love.”

“Please do. You take care of yourself.” He kissed her cheek.

“You do the same.” She leaned up and whispered into his ear, “And also take care of Ianto.” She grinned and lightly kissed his lips before pulling away from him. “I’ll see you again, Jack.” She looked over toward the Doctor and lifted a hand in farewell. “Doctor.”

“Goodbye Gwen,” the Doctor said.

Gwen smiled at Stef. “You take good care of Jack for me, you hear.”

Stef smiled at her. “Of course, I’ll take care of Jack.” He winked at her.

She gave them a wicked smile. “And of course, my Seleny will be watching out for the two of you. And give a good prod when you’re being prats.”

Jack laughed as she turned away from them.

The three men watched as she stepped toward the fire and then disappeared.

“Well,” the Doctor said as Jack turned back to stare at Stef, “I think I’ll go and check on how your team is doing. Stef, you stay here and keep Jack safe.”

Stef nodded. “Of course.” His eyes settled on Jack. He patted the space next to him after the Doctor left them. “Sit. I don’t bite.”

Jack snickered as he sat, giving the other man a knowing grin he had always gave Ianto when his mind went to the gutter.

“Yet,” Stef added with a bit of a leer in his grin.

Jack suddenly felt flustered. “Well,” he started, needing to talk for lack of knowing what else to do, “I realized I forgot to ask her a question about all this.”

“What’s that?” Stef asked.

“How much choice did you have in all this? It has to be unsettling realizing you’re life is directing you to one path.”

“I see it more as being groomed to take over a family business, or fulfill certain social status requirements. As for choice, I think I had one. When I got the message that it was time, I could have ignored it and let the Doctor take us to Barcelona,” Stef replied. He grinned at Jack. “But I think I’d like to go to Barcelona with you. Among other places.”

Jack closed his eyes. Stef’s voice was starting to sound like Ianto’s to him. Not just the way he spoke, which was like Ianto’s, but the tone of voice. He had seen many things in his life that others would never believe, but this was one thing that was too fragile to allow himself to hope for. How could the man before him, half-man/half-alien he reminded himself, really be his Ianto?

He opened his eyes and studied the face before him. “Stefaine, I don’t know what to do here,” he stated nervously, feeling out of his element.

Stef smirked, so much like Ianto’s. “Of course you do, Jack. Unless you’re rusty after all these years.”

Jack hung his head. “No. Well… crap. I have urges that sometimes I couldn’t ignore, but it was never the same.” Jack lifted his head. “How can you go back to ordinary when you had perfection for almost 25 years?”

Stefaine smiled. “I hope I can live up to that reputation.”

Jack inwardly cursed himself when he felt his face get hot.

“Eventually,” Stefaine said. “No hurry.” He lifted a hand to Jack’s face and traced the angles with his forefinger. “I understand perfection,” he said softly. “Just so you know, it’s okay to call me Ianto.”

Jack closed his eyes again and shook his head. “I couldn’t. It’s not fair to you. Or to him. You’re Stefaine.”

Stef lifted his chin with a finger, making him open his eyes. Blue eyes staring down at him. “Let me re-introduce myself. With my human name. The name my parents gave me when I was born right here in Wales.” He smiled at Jack. “Despite my living elsewhere in the universe since I was eight, I was born a Welshman, and above everything else, that’s what I consider myself. Wales is home to me, Jack. And now that I’m home, I want to use the name my parents gave me.”

Jack looked at him with curiosity. Stef smiled and started to trace Jack’s face again. Just as Ianto would do during a lazy lull when they would actually get home at a decent time, or have a chance to go in later in the day, or the rare day off. Jack’s eyes fluttered closed again, feeling himself get lost in the sweet illusion of something so simple, yet so missed. “When my Da arrived here, and took on human form, he also took a very common last name to blend in. He kept his own first name. He wasn’t planning to stay long, but then he meet Mam and fell in love. When I was born, I was given his name for my first. Da allowed Mam to use her people’s custom to give me a middle name. Since I had the same name as my da, they called me by my middle name around home to avoid confusion. Even when we moved. It was what I was used to being called until I lost my parents, and went into fostering. From that first day on, they called me Stefaine. Aldasseran was my fostering last name. By contract, when I moved into my foster parents’ home, I had to take on their last name.” He smiled and moved his head closer. He felt Jack shiver. His breath was warm and moist on Jack’s face. “But I’m home now. On the planet I was born. In the country. I can go by my Earth name again.”

“Which is?” Jack asked, his voice shaky.

“Ianto. Ianto Jones.”

Jack let out a gasp, as he stared incredulously at Stef. “No,” he whispered.

“It’s true, Jack. That’s my name. At least the one I grew up knowing.” His lips brushed against Jack’s cheek. “Ianto Jones,” he whispered softly. He wrapped his arm around the shaking man and brushed his lips against the face again. “It’s okay, Jack.”

“I’m afraid to believe it,” Jack insisted. “I’m afraid once I start believing, it’ll end up as some gigantic cosmic joke.”

Stef sighed. “I understand. I thought so too when I first found out. That I’m here for you, Jack. My entire life and purpose, the reason for being born was to be with you. But I was still on Delaryos. They’re the ones who told me, and they did mind probes, so I would know the truth.”

“So you knew then? Before you met the Doctor?”

Stef nodded. “Yes. But I knew it wasn’t time yet. Which is why I traveled when I did. Knowing I would be coming home one day. Being a ward of the ministry, I was allotted a rather generous amount in universal currency on my 19th birthday.” He smiled sadly. “The biggest problem is I know who I’m supposed to be, and you…” Stef’s hand strayed down along Jack’s neck. A finger rubbed a particularly sensitive spot near the ear along the way, causing a small moan from Jack. “I feel I know you, Jack. As if I’d known you all my life. But, don’t ask me about memories. Don’t ask me about your life, because I don’t know.”

Jack smiled up at Stef. “So close, but not exact. I think I’ll still call you Stef.”

“You can call me whichever you like. Perhaps in time. But when my new public identity is created, I want it to be Ianto Jones.”

“What happened to your own identity?” Jack asked.

“I suppose you can find my birth certificate, home birth, and signed by a midwife, of course. But you won’t find anything for me after age eight, since I did not live here since.”

“Would you really want to come work for Torchwood?” Jack asked.

Stef gave a wry grin. “Interesting that I would end up your first half-alien on your team.”

Jack laughed. “And here I thought we were advancing with the addition of Trenton.”

“Oh? What’s his story?”

“UFO abduction. Not through the Rift either. But of course, we got involved when he was returned. Rather than Retconning him, I offered him a job,” Jack explained.

“Would you offer me a job?”

Jack studied Stef, his eyes glistening. He swallowed. “Every nerve in my body wants to scream that you already have a place in Torchwood. So yes, you can come back with us. But anything else… I just don’t know yet.”

“Maybe this will help a little,” Stef commented and his moved his head to kiss Jack.

Jack found his head moving to meet the lush lips that were so much like Ianto’s. The way the hands ran though his hair as they kissed. Jack’s hands acted on their own accord and ran through the thick dark hair, down along the strong, yet trim back as the kiss deepened. It felt so much like Ianto’s body, how it would feel to his touch. Twenty-one years could be a lifetime, or a split moment in time. Jack knew he still remembered how it felt, as if the last time he held Ianto was earlier that day, instead of 21 years ago. He sighed into the kiss. They moved closer together, as a familiar tongue caressed his mouth in a way that he had not felt in all that time. He found himself greedily sucking on the tongue, causing a soft moan from the other man. His own tongue stroking the inside of the warm cavern, the other tongue poking at his. Jack’s hands ran across the neck, along arms with the right angles and curves. It was all so achingly familiar. So much like it felt so long ago. So much like _him_. He groaned into the kiss. “Ianto,” he sighed.

“Jack,” he heard the response, much like before. They did this before. He could feel it in his bones. Something was touching along the severed edges of that place in his soul. That place that had belonged to Ianto and ripped from him on that horrible day.

They had to pull apart, gasping for breath. He still felt arms holding him, his own hands on arms. He opened his eyes. He gazed at the man before him, once again stunned into silence.

“What’s wrong, Jack?” Stef asked.

Jack slowly shook his head. “Nothing.”

“You like what you see?”

Jack nodded.

“It’s an easy form to maintain. Not illusion like disguises are. When I’m not thinking about it, if I let my mind go completely from maintaining a form, I revert to what is most natural to me. What, or shall I say, who I am on the inside.”

“You’re just like… only younger.”

“Too young for you, Jack?” he asked.

Jack shook his head. “No. Just perfect.” He started to smile as he reached out. It was his turn to gently explore familiar planes and angles of a cherished face with his fingers. “This comes natural to you?” he asked.

“Yes. If you wanted me to look older, that would take effort. But right now, this is as natural as breathing.”

“Ianto Jones,” Jack softly said, breathlessly.

“Yes. I am.” He grasped Jack’s hand in his.

Jack continued to stare for a while. Without warning he started to frown a little.

“What is it?”

“You look just like him. Like you, I guess. You sound like….”

“Me?” He lifted an eyebrow, giving Jack an amused look.

Jack nodded. “But,” Jack slowly said, starting to look sad.

“But? That never is a good thing, Jack. Please don’t say we’re only just friends.”

Jack chuckled a little. “No.” He studied the familiar man before him again. “I don’t think we can be just that.”

“That’s good to know.” He lifted Jack’s hand to his mouth and kissed it, noticing it was the left hand. He saw the band on the ring finger. “After 21 years?” he asked. “That has to put a cramp in your style.”

“Wha?” Jack looked at his hand, and grinned. “Oh. Well, I don’t seem to have a ‘style’ anymore. But don’t worry. I’m not rusty either.”

“No need to play the grieving widower any longer, Jack.”

Jack stood up and went over to the fire, looking down at his left hand. Stef came up behind him. “What is it?”

Jack looked down at Stef’s hand, then back to his. “You don’t have one.”

“No. Sorry.”

“Because you weren’t there. You weren’t at the ceremony. You probably can’t tell me anything about it.”

“Jack, I’m sorry. It’s not perfect, but it’s all we have. We can create new memories. A new life together.” He put grasped Jack’s hand again and kissed the band. “New rings.”

“But I like this ring!” Jack complained. “This is the ring that I married you… _HIM_ , with!”

“Jack, please. Look at me. Look in my eyes. I mean, really look in my eyes and tell me what you see. What you feel. Then decide which name of mine you prefer to call me by.”

Jack looked at the other man helplessly for a moment. Beautiful blue eyes stared back at him. He took a deep breath and met those eyes, and gazed into them. He continued to gaze for several long moments. The contact was broken when Jack swayed. Stef reached out to steady him. “Are you okay, Jack?”

Jack looked up at him and smiled, tears in his eyes. “Yes,” he whispered. “I am.” He reached out for the man holding him, pulling him close and kissed him. They continued to kiss, standing by the fire, hands once again exploring. Jack pressed his body against the other body, reveling in the feel of Ianto’s body next to his again.

They kissed until they heard a faint cough.

The two men turned their heads toward the sound, arms still around the other.

Seleny was standing with the Doctor, smiling at them. The rest of the team was starting to pack, trying their best to ignore the two men by the fire. “We got them all. Neutralized. Gone. I had to apologize to Olivia, but we did not spare one to take back and study. We can’t take any chances that one can still harm you, Uncle Jack.”

Jack nodded, “Thanks. I take it we’re ready to go back now.”

Seleny shook her head, attempting to look stern, but failing. “I sure hope so, from the looks of things, you two need a room and soon.”

Jack rolled his eyes as the woman laughed.

“By the way, welcome back, Uncle Ianto.” She winked at them.

They pulled apart, but held hands. Jack looked at his partner. “I guess we should help them.” He started to head over to join the others, but the other man pulled him back. “What?” he asked.

“You didn’t answer me.”

“Answer?”

“Who am I, Jack.”

Jack found himself smiling lovingly. “My heart and soul, every fiber of my body says that you’re Ianto. Ianto Jones.”

“Ianto Jones, I am now.” He lightly kissed Jack. “Didn’t I say I was finally home.”

“Because that’s the name you grew up with while in Wales,” Jack commented.

“Correct.”

“Well, we really should help the others,” Jack said, kissing his partner again before walking over to join his team.

“I really do love that coat,” Stef/Ianto called out.

Jack turned and looked back. He grinned. The man with him may not have Ianto’s memories, but there were just some things about him, the way he had at times. There were some things that would always be Ianto even without memories. Jack swore as if he was meeting Ianto all over again. Which was correct if he allowed himself to think about it.

Jack looked over as he lifted an equipment box. “Well? What are you standing about for? C’mon, Ianto. Give us a hand.”

Stef/Ianto grinned and went over to help. Both men realized that no one questioned his participation or when they were packed, when he got into the SUV. No one even challenged when the other man got in the passenger seat in the front, while the rest of them squeezed in the back somehow for the ride back to the Hub.

### ### ###

It was an emotionally draining evening, and Jack found himself waking up late the next morning. At first he felt disoriented as he felt the other body next to him in the bed. For too long he woke up in an empty bed, to clutch a pillow which no longer smelled like the man he loved. An arm draped lazily across his chest as the other man slept. Jack decided not to move yet, enjoying the feeling of lying in bed next to Ianto again.

When they returned to the Hub and put away the equipment, Jack sent everyone home, only to realize that their newest member did not have a home to go to. Jack’s home was the Hub. He lead Ianto into his office and down the hatch to his room. Jack was tired. Ianto sensed that. So he had lead Jack into the shower, where he washed Jack, softly kissing him, yet keeping it from evolving more than helping the other man relax. They settled in Jack’s bed wearing boxers and undershirts, and kissed until the emotions caught up with Jack. Accepting the gift he was given for what it was, he wept for his loss and cried tears of joy for what was given back to him. Ianto held him in strong arms, murmuring words of comfort, intermingled English and Welsh. Hearing the Welsh words made him cry more, clinging to the other man. The last thing he remembered was feeling butterfly kisses on his tear streaked face, and the sense of feeling content and secure as he fell asleep in the other man’s arms.

Now Jack was awake, past the torrential emotional storm, and starting to feel urges in a way he had not in too many long years. It wasn’t just lust driving them. It was a need to merge, to become one with the man next to him. To know the secrets of the universe for a brief time during a moment of blinding light. He moved to press closer against the body and started to softly kiss along the jaw line, amazed to feel the same morning stubble he remembered Ianto would wake up with. The other man moved his head a little and shifted.

Jack’s fingers brushed along the cotton of the shirt, remembering from the night before the chest hair just as he remembered, as he started to lick along the ear shell. A finger played with the hair coming out from the shirt, and going into a line toward the neck. He grinned more when he heard a moan. He knew exactly when the other man woke.

“Jack,” he sighed.

“Stop?” Jack asked softly, his mouth still the ear he knew so well.

“Never,” came the reply. Ianto suddenly turned, his arms grabbing Jack, causing the Captain to yelp in surprise. They ended up in a struggle for supremacy, just like how they started their mornings a long time ago. Jack found himself on his back, the weight of Ianto’s body on his, his hands pinned above his head. He felt Ianto’s erection pressed against his. Judging from what he felt, even that was the same proportions. He gazed up at gorgeous blue eyes he once thought he’d never see again, getting lost in them, once again seeing what he saw the night before. Ianto’s soul, his being. Everything that was Ianto. There were some slight changes, but he was certain that if Ianto had the memories of their life before, the other man would notice changes in him too. They both would have changed some, hopefully evolved in the right direction over the course of two decades, just as they had through the years together.

He watched Ianto come out of his shell, stop being the pushover. Ianto became a force to be reckoned with on the field. He was a strong Second, giving Jack the chance to step back sometimes. There was no way Jack was going to push Ianto back into the Archives, so he had hired a new Archivist. Someone to also handle maintenance and clean up around the Hub, and man the Information Booth. However, Ianto still made the coffee. Ianto wasn’t going to have it any other way. The coffee machine was his domain. His confidence grew in all areas of his life. It was good changes, changes that Jack accepted.

The man before him, while slightly younger than when Jack first met Ianto, and who looked like his lover had looked when they met, had all the confidence and suave he last remembered Ianto having.

“Jack?” Ianto asked softly.

Jack realized he had been zoning out, staring into the other man’s eyes, finding the other half of his soul there. He smiled up his partner. “Make love to me, Ianto,” he whispered breathlessly. “Make me yours again.”

Ianto smiled back, kissing his lips softly. “If that’s what pleases you,” he chuckled. He lightly bit Jack’s lower lip, and kissed him. The kiss deepened, Jack once again losing himself in the kiss. He was vaguely aware of being undressed, of undressing Ianto, their clothes tossed to the side of the bed. Hands roamed and explored. Ianto’s hands knew where to go, how to elicit cries of pleasure, how to cause Jack’s body to tremble with desire and passion. From the sounds coming from the other man, Jack could tell his own knowledge of Ianto’s body was exactly as it once was. Lips brushed along skin, tongues licking, teeth lightly nibbling, nipping. He was teased almost to the brink and pulled back twice. He was already panting, sweat glistening on his smooth chest by the time Ianto was ready to enter him. Jack lifted his legs, wrapping them around Ianto’s body, as he moaned and begged to be filled, whimpering with need and desire that he had not felt in so long. This was far from the quick shags he would occasionally seek out with nameless partners over the last two decades. This was making love. Sharing body and soul.

He cried out, tears running down his face from the shear joy as he felt Ianto’s long length slice through him, stretch him, fill him, then stop. The other man’s chest was heaving from maintaining control. Jack knew how they both wanted it. He lifted his head to kiss the full mouth above his, arms going around Ianto’s neck, hands running through thick tresses of dark waves, fluttering though his fingers as they kissed.

No words were needed. Communication came naturally through their bodies, their looks. Their eyes meet and slowly Ianto started to move, causing Jack’s eyes to roll almost to the back of his head, moaning long and loud.

“Look at me, Jack,” Ianto demanded. “I want to see what you’re feeling in your eyes.” He kissed Jack again. “You’re so beautiful when you look like that.” Ianto spoke as he moved in a slow steady rhythm, pulling out to the ring of his cockhead, and sliding all the way back in, making Jack moan and whimper, hands now clutching Ianto’s back, fingers digging into creamy pale flesh. His finger encountered a small mole. Just where it should be. He smiled, moaning again, licking his lips as he moved his body in time with the others. “More,” he sighed. “Harder. I’m getting so close.”

So close. To that point where he needed it to build until it was a wave of ecstasy washing over him, drowning him and bringing him back, and yet not wanting it to end, wishing it could go on and on.

“That’s it,” Ianto said, his voice thick with passion, his breath hard. Sweat glistened his forehead, his neck and his chest as he increased his pace. “Moan for me, Jack. I love hearing you moan.” Jack did not disappoint as he moaned louder, his body arching up as Ianto nailed his sweet spot. The tempo built, each stroke hitting that spot over and over, making Jack almost sit up at one point, taking Ianto with him. Jack was crying out, chanting Ianto’s name, begging for it to continue and then begging for him to be able to come. He felt Ianto’s hand between them, stroking his cock in rhythm. He heard the moans coming from his lover, the heavy breathing. He noticed the signs that the other man was also on the precipice, ready to go over the edge.

Ianto pinned him down to the bed, slowing his pace a little, body shuddering from the effort, and the stroking stopped. “Do you want to come, Jack?” he asked, his voice shaking from need.

Jack licked his lips, smiling. How many times had he heard that question whenever Ianto topped? He nodded. “Yes. Please.” He lifted his head to kiss his lover. “Together. Please?”

Ianto nodded. “Together. Look at me, Jack. Are you close?”

“I’m right there, Ianto. Let me fall, please. I need you,” he begged.

“Keep looking at me,” Ianto demanded as he started up the same pace, the same angle, the hand on his cock helping him as the wave of passion built, threatening to break and carry them both.

Jack gazed into those eyes he loved so much, once again looking deep to Ianto’s soul. He felt Ianto do the same to him. “Together, Jack.”

“Yes,” Jack cried. “Yes. Now, Ianto. I can’t stop it,” he yelled out.

It was more like an explosion than a wave, the world leveled to nothing but white brilliant light. He held onto Ianto, feeling the other’s arms around him, as Jack came, feeling Ianto fill him. They both cried out as they came. Jack felt as if it would never stop. The light turned to black, before he could see stars. His body was shaking, and he was gasping for breath. Every nerve in his body tingled. He felt Ianto’s body on him, almost like dead weight, also quivering, while he gasped for air. They clung to each other as their orgasms finally slowed and ended.

Jack took another breath, sobbing as he did so. Ianto shuddered again. Jack thought he had passed out for a moment during while they came, while something in his mind whispered dangerously close to saying he had died. Ianto remained laying on him, lax, arms still around him, but no longer clenching tightly.

“Ianto?” he asked, worried. He kissed the clammy face close to his. “Ianto. Wake up, please. Don’t do this to me.” A horrifying realization hit him. He had died for a moment in the throes of their orgasms and he feared that somehow, some way, he had taken Ianto.

“Oh God, please no,” he gasped, sitting up, taking the lax body with him, cradling him in his arms. “Please. After all this, don’t leave me again.” He bent his head to kiss Ianto’s lips, prying his mouth open. He kissed him with all his might, cupping his head. He did it once before, he had to do it again. He put his soul into the kiss, every ounce of being, until finally Ianto jerked in his arms, gasping. Jack softly kissed Ianto’s lips. “Easy,” he murmured, lifting his head, giving Ianto room to breathe.

“What happened?” Ianto wheezed.

“For me it felt as if we traveled to the end of the universe and back,” Jack replied grinning, remembering their explosive orgasms.

Ianto nodded slowly. “Yeah. That sounds right.” He grinned up at Jack. “Do I need to ask was it good for you too?”

Jack laughed, pulling Ianto to him, hugging him. “Yes,” he replied, still laughing. “Hell yes.”

They sat up in Jack’s bed, leading against the headrest, holding each other.

“Never,” Ianto sighed, tracing an abstract pattern on Jack’s chest. “Ever, did it feel like that. And I recall some pretty intense ones.”

“Oh, you do, do you?” Jack teased, nuzzling the side of Ianto’s face. “With whom?”

“You.”

Jack started to laugh again, but caught himself. He stared at Ianto. “Are you joking.”

“No. I’m very serious.”

“You remember.”

Ianto nodded, smiling. “I remember our first kiss. I remember when I lead you to hunt down Myfanwy, and when I found myself on you, looking down. I was still with Lisa, my heart still belonged to her, but I could not help feeling a pull to you, an attraction. Only later, I realized that I didn’t feel the same when I met her.” Ianto smiled, running his fingers through Jack’s hair. “I remember the first time we had sex, our first date after you came back from being with the Doctor.” He bent his head to kiss Jack. “The first time we made love.” His bright blue eyes met grayish-blue ones.

Jack didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he finally found himself taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes. “Oh please… this is too good to be true.”

“It is true. I feel complete, whole, like I didn’t when yesterday, or even when I woke up.”

Jack looked amazed as he gazed in wonder at Ianto, a hand to his own chest. “So do I,” he whispered. “I feel like… like I had during our time together. I haven’t felt like this since I woke up on that horrible day.”

Ianto shrugged slightly, grinning at Jack. “I guess that explains the intensity when we came. We reconnected. I dare say, we’re back to where we last left off.” He caressed Jack’s face. “I’m sorry I wasn’t with you for these last 21 years, but I guess I have a lot of catching up to do. Good thing you like to talk.” He smirked as he kissed Jack.

“Most times,” Jack remarked. “But I like doing this with my mouth better.” Jack pulled Ianto down as their kiss deepened.

### ### ###

Both men did not notice as Gwen Cooper-Williams slipped through the walls, with a huge grin on her face. Once back in her own land, calming herself from the giggling fit, she smiled at the two people waiting for her. “It worked,” she grinned. “We’ll have to send thanks to the TARDIS.” She grimaced. “Without the Doctor knowing what exactly that power surge was.” She shrugged, rolling her eyes.

Tosh and Owen went over to hug Gwen in celebration. Gwen started to giggle again. If she had a choice, she really would have passed having to watch everything, but it was necessary for her to be there. And she saw it all. All the beauty that was the love between Jack and Ianto. She was able to see so much more.

### ### ###

 

Allan came over to Jack, who stood before the Torchwood personal file drawers, holding a folder. His second looked at him. “That’s Ianto Jones’ old file,” he commented, reading the label.

Jack looked at it, feigning surprise. “Oh, you’re right. It does say that.” He hit his second on the head as he left the space to go to his office.

Allan followed him. “What about the new fella? What position is he going to take?”

Jack continued on his way to his office, indicating for Allan to follow him. Once they were inside the office, Jack comfortably settled in his chair, and folder open on his desk, he looked up Allan. Interlacing his fingers, he said, “Don’t worry. You aren’t being bumped down. Ianto is good with just about anything, but he’ll mainly work the field. Besides, did you taste the coffee this morning? He bitched about our machine.” Jack laughed. “I told him I’ll have Trenton picked up a new one, and he had a fit. He’s out now, selecting our new coffee machine. He’s glad to hear his favorite coffee and tea shop is still in business.”

Allan gave Jack a smile as the Captain rambled on happily. “I’m glad things worked out for you, Jack.”

“You have no idea how glad I am,” Jack replied. He started to look through Ianto’s file, preparing it to add the new information. This was Torchwood. They had on file as personnel a man who couldn’t stay dead. So what was one more who was first reborn, then returned from the darkness beyond. Jack grinned.

“He has no place to live.”

“Of course he does,” Jack said, looking up. “He’ll live here in the Hub with me. Just until my renters’ lease runs out for the cottage. Then we’ll be moving there. We’ll be going back to our home.” Jack’s smile softened. “Seleny is working on our Civil Partnership Agreement to be updated. But we’re going to have another ceremony on the date of the first one. Renew our vows. It just feels right. Pick new rings. After 40 years, I’m sure the styles have changed. I can’t wait to see what would our selections be like.” Once again Jack was babbling, brimming with joy. So much to do to put his and Ianto’s life back in order.

Allan nodded. “It seems you have all in order. If there’s anything you need, just ask.”

“Will do. Thanks, Allan.”

“I’ll get back to work now. I suppose you have a report to work on.”

Jack nodded. “Yup. Sure do.”

Jack went through the rest of the day, sometimes feeling like he was walking in a dream, but he recalled he felt like that during the first weeks after moving into Ianto’s flat the first time. He believed in giving second chances. He was glad that someone on a higher level saw it fit to give his and Ianto’s love a second chance.

### ### ###

EIGHT YEARS LATER:

“Stephanie, what did I tell you about running through the Hub?” Jack called out, leaning over the railing and looking down at the 3-year old girl.

She looked up in surprise, and Jack fought to keep from grinning just yet. “Daddy!” she squealed excitedly. The little girl had just returned from shopping with Seleny and Olivia, and looking for her parents.

“Yes, Daddy,” he laughed, as he started to make his way down the stairs. The little dark hair girl ran to him, her arms opened wide. Jack bent down to pick her up, turning a couple of spins. Stephanie laughed and squealed. When Jack stopped, she wrapped her little chubby arms around his neck and gave him a sloppy kiss.

Jack laughed. “I love you too.” He tried making a stern face. “But you still can’t run through the Hub. Got it, sweet pea?” He rubbed his nose against hers.

The little girl nodded. “Got it,” she exclaimed.

Jack laughed.

“Hey! Who’s making all that noise down there?” Ianto’s voice called from the kitchen.

“Just us, Tad,” Stephanie called up. She wiggled in Jack’s arms, indicating she wanted down.

“If I put you down, you have to walk. And then you’ll have to hold my hand while we go up to Tad,” Jack remarked.

“And here I was going to say you’re such a pushover with her,” Ianto sighed.

Jack laughed as he started to walk toward the stairs to go up to the kitchen, carrying his and Ianto’s daughter. The child Jack had brought into the world. Jack got pregnant after the two men had a long discussion. They realized they both regretted not having children the first time around. Not long after, Olivia was pulling what she could in reading on male pregnancies across the universe, so she could see Jack through the pregnancy.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Jack put his daughter down and watched her run to her Tad, the same way, with her little arms opened for a hug. As Ianto bent to pick her up, Jack called out, “Careful there, Tad.”

Ianto groaned, realizing what he was doing. He took a little more care as he lifted his daughter and placed her on the counter.

Jack came up behind Ianto, putting his arms around the other man’s waist, his hands resting on the swell of his tummy. With his chin on Ianto’s shoulder, Jack grinned at Stephanie. “What did I say about asking Tad to pick you up?” he asked.

“Oh!” She put a hand to her mouth, and nodded. Putting her hand down, she said, “Only if he’s sitting down until my bwother is here. I’m sowwy, Tad.”

“Very good,” Jack said with a wink.

When Jack’s pregnancy was confirmed and they were collecting information so he could bring a baby to full term in the 21st century, he was surprised when Ianto offered material from the home world of his father. While Ianto was born of traditional methods, his mother being the pregnant one, his father was very capable of also having children, because in that particular shapeshifter race, males also had the equipment. Ianto had inherited that too from his father.

At least Jack had previous knowledge, so he wasn’t too surprised when six months earlier, Ianto informed him they were having a second child.

As much as they loved their cottage, they were shopping around, looking at other houses, knowing once Ianto delivered, they were going to need more room.

Which was fine with Jack. It didn’t matter. What mattered was having Ianto with him, and their having a family. Children, which Ianto explained, who would have the average lifespan of his father’s people, which was roughly around 400 years or so. Which had been Ianto’s lifespan until that one night, their first night reunited, when Jack had to give Ianto that super-charged kiss of life.

Jack knew the man with him was different in some ways from the man he first met all those years before. It was unsettling at times when Ianto would talk about his parents and childhood, sometimes speaking of two human parents when he was born in 1983, and others of his human mother and shapeshifter father. He had memories and experiences of two lives, and while it at times confused Jack still, Ianto seemed to settle with it nicely, not being the least bit ruffled. Sometimes Jack would make jokes that his husband was the new and improved Ianto. After all, with this incarnation, he had an extended lifespan due to his father. He was more durable, and being able to change shapes, avoided injury many times over, when his other body would have sustained critical injury or even death. Jack was certain they had at least a few hundred years together, watching their children age and grow with them. It gave him comfort. There was too much time promised to them to worry about beyond that.

Besides, they both had their suspicions about what happened the first time they made love after being reunited. They spoke of it briefly at some point after and sure there was more involved than when Jack revived Ianto, it was to bring forth his previous life’s memories. They had ideas, but weren’t too sure who to ask, or if they should ask at all. They also decided they were better off not testing the theory for risk that that they were wrong. If and when the time came, hopefully they’ll discover they were right.

For now, they had the present, with one toddler, another on the way, and so many dreams of what the future would bring them.

~FINI~


End file.
